gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Blue.insanity.child.
Hi there! Welcome to Gearspedia, the free Gears of War encyclopedia, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need general help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. Need help editing? Go . I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :EightyOne (talk) 19:52, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Wiki Code A table of contents automatically appears when there are more than three headings in an article. As far as I know I don't think there is a way to get one if there are less than three. I hope that helps. There are a few help pages listed on the main page, or if you have any specific questions you are welcome to ask me. I can't promise to anwser every single one, but I'll try. That said, while it can be daunting, you'll pick it up quite quickly. Thanks, --EightyOne (talk) 19:52, 11 March 2009 (UTC) :My mistake; after experimenting a little I have found that there is a way to force a table of contents to appear. Just type "__TOC__" where you want it to appear. Anything else, just ask! --EightyOne (talk) 23:24, 11 March 2009 (UTC) ::Sorry about not being more clear, you need to enter exactly this: __TOC__ ::Thats two underscores, uppercase T, O, and C, then two more underscores. ::Hope that helps, --EightyOne (talk) 00:00, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :-Thank you so much!!!!!! :D --blue.insanity.child. Keep up the good work.--Jack Black 23:56, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :Thank you very much! :D I kinda tend to be grammar police. XD --blue.insanity.child. 7:59, March 16, 2009. (UTC) ::Noting wrong with a Grammar Nazi when it comes to wikias.--Jack Black 00:02, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :(Takes powerful stance) Behold: I am the great and powerful Grammar Nazi! All bow before my incredible grammar-fixing skills! XD XD --blue.insanity.child. 8:24, March 16, 2009. (UTC) Adminship You have now have rollback and admins power. Good job.--Jack Black 11:01, 3 April 2009 (UTC) :Wow...thanks! :) *bows* --blue.insanity.child. 2:10, April 3rd, 2009. (UTC) ::N/P.--Jack Black 18:41, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Aspho Fields Would you kindly please update all the articles from Aspho Fields since you also read it.--Jack Black 21:22, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Hey... Just wondering, can you go to the grinder page and tell me if there is a line right through the pics? Thanks.--I iz guy...so iz U 02:47, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :Nope. No line. :) --blue.insanity.child. April 7th, 2009, 10:50PM. (UTC) :Thank you.--I iz guy...so iz U 02:52, 8 April 2009 (UTC) ::No problem. If I may ask...why did you think there was a line there? ^_^ --blue.insanity.child. April 7th, 2009, 11:00PM. (UTC) Request If you are able to go to the http://gearsofwar.xbox.com/lastday/shell.aspx Last Day Site and able to get all info that has purpose (Names,events,etc but make sure you are not posting something we have already) and help with the to-do list. Cheers.--Jack Black 13:50, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Can you Please be a little bit more active. I'll understand if real life issues are in play and you don't have to explain what they are. It just seem Eightyone and I are the only active ones. Your adminship is NOT threaten since you maid the minimal quota this month.--Jack Black 14:55, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Help wanted Blue.insainty.child, help wanted, upload a picture of Benedicto and Sylvia Santiago if you can from the Gears of war sourcebook, try to get best resolution, cannot get it for personnel reasons. Good luck, --Gearslover01 19:24, 29 June 2009 (UTC) over and out. I'm glad I'm not the only one. Hello. :-) I've noticed you're consistant with checking grammar and being a "grammar police cop". lol I tend to do that a lot on wikis and I don't realize it until AFTER I finish editing. :D Site looks good so far. ^_^ Metalmaggot 02:41, October 12, 2009 (UTC)metalmaggot Note to all: Hey guys: I am really, really, really sorry I haven't been editing. Without going into detail, there's been a major family crisis, and my cousin is living in my house. Hopefully by the end of the month things will have calmed down enough for me to get back to editing. Again, I'm REALLY sorry!!!!!!!! --blue.insanity.child. October 12th, 2009, 1:46AM. (UTC) :Don't worry. Personally stuff before the wikia.--Jack Black 05:56, October 12, 2009 (UTC) : : : Goodness Gracious... Well, I apologize most sincerely for being away for so long. That little life-consuming thing called School (plus theatre/singing/etc) came up, and well...I haven't been doing much else other than school-related stuff. I kinda took myself off any recreational sites and whatnot to allow myself to focus on that all completely. BUT nowadays things have settled down, and with the school year kindasorta coming to a close, I can actually return to doing stuff like this! Yay! :D Now, if only I could figure out this new style/formatting stuff...it doth confuseth me. XP --Blue.insanity.child. 01:29, April 19, 2011 (UTC)